


V x Reader

by SnakesAndBats



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fear of dark, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, quotes, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesAndBats/pseuds/SnakesAndBats
Summary: (story 1 - Drunk Vigilante) You miss your masked friend. He left to get supplies and hasn't come back yet.
Relationships: V for Vendetta x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Drunk Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfiction. Don't be too harsh :))

V x Reader - Drunk Vigilante  
It's almost 2 am and the Shadow Gallery is colder and more silent than you used to know it. Usually, you would be sleeping by this time, knowing that your masked friend is keeping an eye upon the safety of yours and his hideout, but tonight was different. You recall asking him where he would go when you saw him preparing his knives. He calmly stated that he will be home soon after he reclaims some supplies from one of Sutler's trains. He used to do that but he was never gone for so long. You frowned and left your room walking towards the kitchen. You looked around and decided to head to the couch and watch one of the movies from V's enormous collection. You picked one at random and got yourself comfortable on the couch. It was all so cold and silent without him...

-30 min later- 

You were almost asleep when you heard the door creaking. Your heart instantly dropped in your chest then flew back up into your neck. Could that be V? He never made any sound... you would normally just simply wake up to see his mask grinning at you. Was he caught? Did he lead the Fingermen towards you? Your heart began to beat faster and faster almost out of your chest. You thought for a bit but decided that either way the best is to get off the couch and peak. If those are Fingermen you couldn't fight them nor run so there is no point in hiding. They would have found you anyway sooner or later. If it's V... then you would yell at him for scaring the shit out of you. You get off the couch silently and begin to walk towards the door. Step by step your heart began to race to make you dizzy. When you reach the corner, you can see the dark and tall figure arranging sloppily his hat and cape on a hanger. You are confused at first but decide to confront him. "What on Earth, V?" You lash out at him "You said you would be gone for short...V?"

The tall figure looked at you almost scared himself by the sudden loud voice filling the room. However, not long after you could hear him chuckle. "Oh my dear, Y/N " he seemed to be having the time of his life since his chuckles began to increase "Did I omit to specify upon the kind of supplies I'm willing to reclaim?" You look at him, not very amused. 

"Yes, you certainly forgot to tell me... wait, V, do I smell alcohol?" 

He glances down at you "Y/N, once again I must admit I'm impressed by your senses. You indeed felt the sweet scent of alcohol" he said before breaking into laughter.

"V, are you drunk?"

"Drunk...oh, but this sounds so harsh... I wouldn't say drunk. I merely just tested the quality of the liquor I found, my dear" 

"V, that's how one gets drunk. You are drunk...dead drunk." You try to get closer and take his arm. 

"Drunk...fine. I cannot deny that the consumption of liquor was vicious...but dead I'm not. At least not yet... Do you want me dead, Y/N?" He said, his voice becoming suddenly cold.

"I'd prefer to lose everything, my life even...just to know you are safe," you said, hurt by his assumption that you wished his days would come to an end. You take his arm and lead him to his room. "Come now. You need to rest" Your voice sounded so hurt and weak that it was enough to bring V back to his senses for a little.  
"No... My dear, I didn't mean... It's the liquor's fault!" 

"I know," you said simply still sounding distant while opening the door to his room. "I guess you can handle the rest. I'll see you in the morning, V" 

He grabbed your arm this time, putting enough pressure on it to be slightly uncomfortable. " Y/N, May I ask for your kind help?" 

"What is it?" 

"I wish to have you by my side tonight... I'm not going to be forcing you. I only...wish you would join me." He said losing the grip on your arm. 

You got into his room, saying nothing. He watches as you sat on his bed, crawling into a side of it. You were so small compared to him. The thought made him smile beneath his mask. After he changed into something rather good for sleep, he sat onto the bed beside you. 

"My dear... May I..." he said but stopped. 

"What?" You asked a bit caught by curiosity. 

"Nothing" in fact he wanted to ask if he could hold you closer but the thought that you could reject his wish made him reconsider.

"Alright then..." You crawled closer to him...forgetting that he made you upset some time ago. After all, you had feelings for him. You knew he will never have them for you...so you took this chance of him being drunk and used it to feel him closer.

V's words got lost into his mind's storm. He didn't know if he should flee... stay like this or be affectionate as well.  
"Y/N are you scared of me? Disgusted by my...appearance?"

This took you by surprise. He was never so forthcoming, but it seemed like the alcohol made him braver.

"No V. I...love every single bit of you. Every breath of yours, every sigh, every heartbeat, every scar on your skin... The scars are making you look braver, stronger..."

You clenched, wrapping your arms around him and burying yourself into his clothed chest. He smelled of alcohol...but that could never cover the leather and sandalwood scent of his. You allowed yourself to dream for a little before coming back to your senses. 

"I wish I could feel and see your skin more often." 

In all this time he was purely breathless, enjoying every second of hearing your voice and feeling your body close to his. He would have blamed it on the alcohol but he couldn't lie to himself. The alcohol's effect was almost gone by now. He decided to take the risk. He took off the gloves from his hands and leaned in to caress your soft cheek with his rough waves of scars. You felt so warm, so innocent... so obedient, he thought. He brought the mask closer to your soft lips. He swore he could feel your breath...so close to his... He needed to kiss you...but he couldn't. He came back to his senses. He saw you watching him confused as he withdrew. "What was I doing? I'm an idea...I'm bulletproof but yet she... I'm defeated" he said to himself.

"I can't. I'm a repugnant monster" he stated to you.

His masked seem to look away from you. He wanted to leave. You grabbed him with all your strength. It surprised V, so he landed on his back with you above him. 

"V, can't you understand that all I want... " you plucked up your courage "it's YOU?". 

You knew the time to make a choice came. You knew it's time to show him you were serious. Until he could understand what you are doing, you grabbed his mask and took it off just to dive into a mad hungry kiss right after. He was in shock but submitted. The fearless anarchist submitted to a young lady that conquered his heart. He felt your soft wet lips meeting his. He allowed you to trail wet lines with your tongue upon his lower lip only to let you travel and meet his tongue. He tasted you, his arms sliding to your sides and holding you closer to him. He felt so...strange but lovely. His scarred lips were a bliss. A feeling you never thought you will have. You let go of the kiss only the catch your breath and go back for it. His tongue hungrily searches yours playing within both yours and his mouth.  
"Was it you that made him like this? Perhaps the alcohol? Was he aroused only, or...in love as well?" After a while, you both let go. You wanted to walk off embarrassed but he was holding you too tight. "I love you." He said simply but wholeheartedly.

You smiled gratefully to the heavens that he felt the same for you "No Shakespeare, Dante?" 

He "Love is both said and proven. For now, I only said it...later I'll prove" 

You giggled "Indeed later. Now you must sleep. " 

He grabbed you onto his chest before listening to your advice and drifting off to sleep. The warmth of his chest and the safety of his embrace made you join him in the sleeping slumber soon enough.


	2. Thunder Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. Another chapter ^^  
> Enjoy
> 
> 1\. I don't own V, etc etc.  
> 2\. English isn't my main language ^^' sorry for the mistakes I might have done.

And another thunder...

It's been a few days since the rain was so violent you couldn't and didn't want to leave the Gallery. You came a few days ago but decided to stay when the weather got so bad. The light will go off often at your place and you hated it because you were pretty afraid of the dark. V didn't seem to be bothered by the storm but rather thank it because now you were staying more with him. Even if the Gallery was under the ground you could still hear a glimpse of the raindrops hitting the ground, thunders that took you by surprise, or even, very rarely, see the lights flickering because of the flashes of lightning.

It was the evening of the 3rd day. After V prepared the dinner - obviously wearing that apron to make the atmosphere less tense and offered it to you. He sat against the counter to watch you eat. He had a particular feeling of seeing you so peaceful and comfortable around him. There's been almost a year since the 2 of you met [i might write a chapter about the way V and Y/N meet!] and he never thought you two will be so close. You seemed so innocent, so depending on him... in fact, you really were.  
He was smiling the whole time glad that the mask was defending him.

"V!!!" You shouted. You tried 3 times to call him nicely but he was not responding. For a brief moment, you thought he fell asleep but even if he did you were willing to wake him up. Sleeping against a counter wasn't cosy was it?

V snapped out of his imagination and quickly responded with a little bow "Y/N! I'm purely sorry little nymph. I must admit and shame on me, my glance was on you but my thoughts though you. My apologies for this inconvenience. I can assure you I'm eyes and ears."

You giggled. You loved the way he spoke, the tone of his voice, the words he chooses. "No problem V, I'm having such moments myself." You smiled and stood up to bring the dishes and wash them.

V was quick to grab them but you refused.

"No, noo. I have a better task for you." You smirked and he hummed.

"Astonish me, my cunning vixen!"

You blushed. It was when he called you "his" that your whole body couldn't help but warm up. "Would you like to watch a movie? A horror one. The weather will make the mood better"

V bent his head coyly to the right before clearing his throat. "We make up horror to help us cope with the real ones ~ "

"Stephen King"

"Impressive." He said enthusiastically. He loved it when you would complete him like this.

"It happens that I am a horror fan, just that." You smiled shyly.

"There are horrors beyond life's edge that we do not suspect, and once in a while man's evil prying calls them just within our range" He came behind you to place a hand on your shoulder when the light flickered.

You hated to admit it but...you got pretty startled. A small tremor and goosebumps. You hid them pretty well but V had a quick eye on details, especially when they were about you.

"Don't fear me, Y/N" the cold mask touched gently the crook of your neck.

You turned around and grabbed his hand placing it on your waist. He didn't move. Although he loved every single thing you did and wished to do them himself, he was still unsure and timid, unused to direct contact.

His hand gripped you lightly and you rested your head on his chest, under the chin of the mask. "It's not you that I'm scared of, it's losing you that terrifies me."

"Mademoiselle, I don't intend on going anywhere." He tried to ease you but your eyes were still hidden in his chest.

"You know what I mean V, I saw you almost getting killed... So many nightmares." You backed away from his chest to regain your position and look confident even though confidence was the last thing you had now.

V saw, and knew. He always did. "My reckless behaviour brought night horrors to my angel... and she confessed to me. Shall I confess my nightmares to you, Y/N?" His gloved hand rested on your cheek.

You only nodded.

"The nightmares that haunt me began when I was out of Larkhill. The horror of the fire and looks at my skin..."

Your hands went around him, to assure him those never made him mean any less to you. It was not pitying not even a wish you would change them. They made him...himself. You wouldn't change anything at him, only wished to help him get over them and somehow protect him.

"... After 10 years they began to fade away. I acknowledged what has been done couldn't be reversed and so I accepted my...state. My dreams were neutral since then, only at times, I'd have memories of Larkhill. That's of course...until I met you. I feel in love with you like I no longer believed I could [yes Its a movie quote] and my nightmares...they turned to something much worse."

You were confused, ashamed...hurt. You were bringing him nightmares?

"In them, my angel, someone else calls you theirs."

You looked him in the eyes... The mask's eyes, wishing you could see even the smallest bit of him. You got closer and placed a kiss on the mask's lips. V's gloved hands fell to your sides, holding you on the place and feeling the warmth of you even past 2 layers of clothing. There were two whispered "I love you" one from him to you and one from you to him.

After a few moments of silence, he grabbed your hands in his. "You asked earlier about watching a movie and I failed to provide a proper answer."

You smiled. "It's never too late to fix that."

He chuckled and picked you up so quickly that you only realized a few seconds later when you were almost in the TV room.

"May I ask if this is a fine answer?"

"Finest of them all"

He sat you on the couch ever so careful, like you were made out of porcelain, and walked to his collection of movies to pick a proper one. He traced his gloved finger over the cases with ease, elegance in his moves. You watched him, almost falling into daydreaming like he did earlier this evening.  
He was wearing his doublet. -When did he remove that apron?- His appearance was so poetical but also with a theatrical tone to it, probably offered by the mask and movement.  
You realized just now how well defined his body was beneath those clothes, how his scent filled the whole room...or maybe it was just you?  
You saw the way he traced the cases, careful but precise, searching them with his quick eyes that were hidden in the mask's shelter... Never in your life have you considered being a movie case until now. You wanted those eyes on you, those fingers to caress you...

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle, am I interrupting your thoughts?" V was standing in front of the couch holding a film case, his mask slightly tilted to the right side. "I may be intrusive and impolite but I'm rather curious about what your thoughts might have been"

You blinked quickly a few times and answered steadily "Nothing special really...admiring the surroundings"

V smiled beneath the mask. Not only he knew that you were lying but also realized what you were thinking of.

He nodded his head and played the movie, returning soon after to sit next to you.

The movie was horror in a way or another, the lights kept flickering and stuff...although all you could think of was V, sitting a few inches away from you, sometimes reciting lines from the film. At times you would get an inch closer...and then another, and so on until you were touching him. He kept the mask's eyes on the movie but being honest, he lost the plot of it long ago when he first noticed that you were closing the gap between him and you by moving closer.

When you were finally touching him, his mind lost the movie completely and his arm went reflexively around you.

"V?" You whispered, afraid you might disturb him from the movie. Truth be told you were pretty sure he wasn't paying attention either but you still wanted to make sure.

The reply was fast, almost too fast. He was waiting for you to make the first move. "Yes, Y/N"

"May I?" You asked while holding his hand. He knew what you wanted... You wished the glove to come off so you could feel his skin.

He was in a dilemma. He hated his skin but at the same time, if that's what you hoped to have, who was he to deny his angel's wish. Wasn't he the one who promised you everything...how could he not offer such a small thing like the sight of his own body. His answer came, almost caught somewhere in his throat. "you may..."

You took both of his hands and slowly removed the gloves, placing them onto the couch. You guided the moulted skin on his hands to your lips and placed a kiss on each of his fingers, on each wave of scarred tissue.  
He watched, rarely breathing and even forgetting how to breathe at all. You moved closer, and sat on his lap, placing your hands on his shoulders.

-CLICK-  
A strong click and the lights went off. The storm broke a cable leaving you both in a pit of darkness. (Or at least that's what you thought).You couldn't see anything and it terrified you. V knew you would panic and his hands went to your sides.

"Hush my angel" he purred. "I was afraid of light and you guided me through it, making me lose my fear. The time has come for me to lead you through the night and dark"

You felt him pick you up and lay you on the warm surface of the couch. Your heart was racing from two reasons now: the black surrounding and your sneaky vigilante that seemed to use the dark in his advantage... and your bliss.

For a few seconds, you felt nothing other than his and your breath...and then the sound of metal being placed on the floor.

You didn't have time to think about it. V was already offering you the answer.

His scarred lips that you've felt only once before, back then when he came drunk, were now atop of yours. He was gentle, kissing each spot he would find, caressing through your clothes to make you more submissive to his future actions.

"The light offers me the chance to see your beautiful eyes and smile, the very sight of yours making me lose my mind" V purred.

"The dark..." you began almost reflexively "... allows me to feel your touch, your caress, and your true nature."

V hissed seductively onto your ear "the night and darkness always offered a safe place for the lovers"

"Like in Romeo and Juliet," you giggled and placed a kiss on what you assumed to be his cheek.

"Precisely" he chuckled whilst his hand was now caressing your thigh.

You rose so that V could remove your shirt and bra "What would happen if the light will come back now?"

"I suppose the angel might have to face the sight of the devil" his hands went down to remove your pants.

"You aren't the devil"

"I took lives away from people" he stated while removing the last piece of clothing from you, your underwear.

"So does God, it doesn't make you the devil does it? You take the lives of bad people that can't return to the right path. You wish the best for others."

V was astonished by your point and choose to continue the game. He helped you lay back on the couch before kissing at the crook of your neck and smiling.  
"You deny my nature as the devil but not question yours as an angel."

You smirked, placing your hands on his shoulders. "An angel doesn't have to be a good one. It's simply a protector that tries to drag his protected one to their side. And from this point of view, you are quite an angel yourself don't you think?"

He lowered his head to your chest keeping up the kisses on your warm skin. "I might be, but then who are you protecting if the angel's nature is to protect?"

"You, from yourself." You moaned softly when his lips placed kisses on your breasts.

"So an angel defends another? But isn't this act against morality?" V smirked as his victory was nearing. "The act we are pursuing now"

You squirmed and moaned in his arms as his rough lips enveloped your right nipple, making you unable to respond. Slowly he released it and continued to lick your breast while fondling the other. "No arguments hm?" He purred seductively "I'd say we are both just sinners which allowed themselves to go back at their primal instincts"

He began to fondle both of your breasts and breathe warmly on the soft skin between them.

With a last attempt to win you mumbled "But then...If both of us are sinners, you lost yourself by calling me an angel."

V chuckled in surprise and returned to your lips to kiss them "Very well noticed. It just seems it's like I said. Two sinners, two common people that are destined to make mistakes" he spoke softly above your lips. He won. He won everything.  
His lips touched yours in a defiant contrast. You were soft, he was rough, you were shy and submissive whilst he was confident and dominant hidden by the dark. You gave access and his tongue which quickly went to savour yours. He was holding himself on his elbows on top of you giving you very little choice especially regarding moving.  
Your arms went around his neck to pull him closer and his knees like his elbows were on your sides keeping you caged beneath him.  
The kiss became more hungrily. His tongue dancing with yours and your arms pulling him as close as possible. He left the kiss for air and bit gently your lips. You moaned in both lust and pain.

"I know about it" he smiled "noticed it from the very first day I saw you."

Your heart skipped a few beats.

"Your own scar. The upside-down V, below your lower lip. Why did you try to hide it? It's a sign we two..."  
He stopped.

"I was...shy"

He kissed it. "A mark that you belong to me"

The lust came back crashing on both of you. He lowered his body more and more placing kisses on every single part of your body until he got to your private area.  
He stopped to hear your soft moans and quick breath.

"Do you... want to?" He asked cupping your cheek in his hand.  
You nodded unable to speak because of your lust.

He lowered himself again, his lips meeting the wet and hot core of yours, placing kisses, licking and suckling it. He felt proud, he owned you and at that moment he swore once again to never leave you.  
You were a panting mess, moaning and squirming trying to hold your release for a bit more, to feel him a little bit more.  
He knew and loved it so he started to play with you. He gripped your waist stopping your moves and kept his licking and kissing, slowing down and then increasing his pace again driving you crazy. Your hands went to grip his head but he didn't allow it so your hands went to grip the material of the couch in a desperate attempt not to cum yet. He knew there is no coming back now so he released your waist, slipt a finger into you and then two, pushing them in an alert rhythm.  
His lips touched yours in a pure love kiss as you came around his fingers tasting your own juices on his lips.  
He stayed with you for a little more until you caught back your breath and then he stood up to retrieve his mask and gloves. You waited, unable to see him in the dark but just then you heard it.

-CLICK-  
And the light was back. Your eyes went to search V just to see him at the light switch.  
You were confused...and then it hit you.

"Did you program the lights to close!?"

V was laughing now, enthusiastically he offered you your clothes from the floor. "Nothing planned really." He chuckled. "Saw your gaze on me Mademoiselle and considering your fear of the dark I decided to hit two rabbits with one fire"

You dressed quickly and stood up to rush at him. You were not mad, you were a little embarrassed so hitting him a little would have been a smart choice.  
He picked you up like you were a sack before you could even touch him and he began to walk with you.

"V!"

"Yes, my astonishing vixen?" He chuckled as he got closer to his room.

"PUT ME DOWN" you shouted playfully at him.

"I'm afraid I can't my beautiful nymph. Its past bedtime and you must go to sleep."

"V, but that's your room.." you gulped jokingly.

"Exactly. You were a bad girl and I decided that you need supervision tonight"  
He said as he placed you on his bed.


End file.
